Photographs
by ProbablySatan
Summary: It was strange. Was it fate or was it just coincidental? Konoha was a big busy city, how could two people run into each other every other week on accident? Not to mention that they were complete strangers. Hinata just wants to take his picture One-shot AU


**A/N: First Naruto fic :3. crack pairing tehe SasuHina.**

**Don't like? Don't Read.**

**One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did SasuHina would exists. **

_P H O T O G R A P H S_

It was strange.

Was it fate or was it just coincidental?

Konoha was a big busy city, how could two people run into each other every other week on accident? Not to mention that they were complete strangers.

The first time they met was in a college library.

The petite indigo haired girl was across the room, holding a camera close to her chest with one hand and a manga in the other. Her pale eyes flickered around the room in wonder, photographers observed everything after all. She put down her book and sat down at a table and continued to gaze around the room with her head down on her folded arms.

She noticed him first.

She wasn't sure why she hadn't noticed him before. He was gorgeous. He was starring down at a book with his head popped up against his hand. His legs were stretched out in front of him, in an almost lazy way. His onyx eyes scanned the page of the rather large book and his dark hair fell softly in his face.

Then, he looked up to meet her gaze. She quickly looked away and started to fiddle with her camera. She felt her face begin to heat up and put her head down. But she ended up looking back up at him. She quickly discovered that he would make a great shot.

Not just 'cause he was gorgeous, it was just the way he seemed to sit and carry himself. Maybe it was the expression of concentration on his face or maybe it was his exposed jaw as she leaned his face to the side.

Hinata didn't know why, but she needed the picture.

So she willed herself to be brave and walked up to the boy. He glanced up at her curiously, mostly expecting her to be a fan girl and ask for his number.

"Ano..." She muttered then looked up, "C-Can I take your picture?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and then frowned, "I hope you don't expect me to smile."

Hinata cocked her head to the side, "N-no. Just sit how you were sitting before. Photos are better when one is caught in the moment." She began to fiddle with the camera, changing the camera lens, taking off the lens cap, getting the right angle, and focusing the camera.

Sasuke watched her, noticing that she wasn't the usual fan-girl. For one, she hadn't shrieked and asked for a picture _with_ him. She was just an artist, and she had found him interesting for some reason. Sasuke looked at her small frame as her delicate fingers ran over the pieces of the camera.

Finally she took the picture, she took two more and then grinned. "Th-Thank you." She scurried away muttering something about editing and her sensei.

_P H O T O G R A P H S_

Their second meeting in a coffee shop.

He was there first, typing away on his computer, trying to finish an essay about business. He had ordered a black coffee and was slightly agitated with the assignment he was given. Minutes later, Hinata walked in. She was carrying a stack of books along with her trusty Canon Camera. She was exhausted, she slammed her books down and ordered a tall coffee with tons of sugar. The caffeine and sugar should keep her awake so that she could finish all her homework. College sucked.

She took a healthy gulp of coffee and grimaced as it burned down her throat. It was _hot. _She set the coffee cup down too fast and it crashed to the floor.

"Darn it." Hinata frowned and walked over to the counter to get some napkins and more coffee.

She noticed him first.

He was sitting there at the counter, looking intently at the computer screen under the dim lights of the cafe. The light from the computer seemed to make his features sharper.

Hinata got the urge to take a picture again.

She shook her head and decided not to bother him. Besides, it was weird to ask him to take annother picture, he'd probably think she was a stalker or something.

"Hey," Sasuke called her as she started to walk away. "Do you have a pen?" His pen had, annoyingly enough, just run out of ink.

"Um, yes." Hinata answered, scurrying over to her bag and pulling out a ballpoint pen. She handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said. He recognized her immediately, she was the girl who had taken his picture before.

She continued to stand by him, with her eyes unfocused and her head cocked to the side.

"Do you need something?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed.

"Um. S-Sorry to bother you again. But Can I...Can I take your picture again?" Hinata didn't know what it was about him but he was so _interesting. _He made a great photo, and not just because her was photogenic.

Sasuke didn't know why he agreed but he did. "I'm not going to smile."

Hinata nodded meekly and took yet another picture of the stranger.

_P H O T O G R A P H S_

Their third meeting was on a train under the city.

He had just boarded the train while Hinata had been there for several minutes.

"Baka you totaled my car?" He shouted into the phone.

She noticed him first.

Hinata had glanced up from her magazine and towards the direction of the voice. And there he was, in all his glory, sitting by the train door in soaking wet suite, yelling at someone over the phone.

"...Yea I know I let you use it. I didn't expect it to get totaled! You don't have a right to be angry because you have to walk home in the rain, you _had_ a vehicle ride home in. It happened to be _my _vehicle_._..."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to murder someone. "I only let you use it for you and Sakura's date. No, I wasn't at home at the time, I had to go to a clan meeting..."

The person on the other end of the phone seemed to piss Sasuke off more and he growled, "Go buy your own damn car then, Naruto." Without he slammed his phone shut and glared out the window.

Hinata had always loved train-photos. There was something so interesting about them. It always made her think about where that person may be going. It didn't help that _he_ happened to be on a train, and she happened to have her camera.

There was also the fact that he was soaking wet and angry. Those were other components of a good picture. It would give it a slight edge.

She slowly walked towards him.

His eyes flickered up to hers and he glared. "You again?"

She lowered her gaze a bit, "Me again," She replied softly.

"Look, I'm not some sort of model, go find someone else to take a pictures of." He spat.

Hinata's widened in surprise at his anger. She cocked her head to the side, he must've been having a bad day. She reached into a pocket on the side of her green book bag and pulled out some candy.

She held out her hand, "Chocolate? It always calms me down when I'm angry."

He stared at her before plucking piece out of her outstretched hand. "...but I hope you don't expect me to smile."

Hinata got a cheeky grin on her face and took out her camera, "Perfect."

_P H O T O G R A P H S_

Their fourth meeting was two weeks later on a sunny day at a park.

Hinata was laying across the grass trying to study for her final exam that was next week. She was distracted.

Her eyes kept glancing around the park, watching kids play, people talk, and birds fly. The sun beat down on her and she smiled. She loved the warm weather they were having. Her eyes continued to wander around as she sat up and put her camera around her neck.

She really wanted a good shot, specially since her sensei wanted several photos for her portfolio by Monday.

She continued to look around. She rolled on her stomach to get more comfortable and hoped to catch something interesting.

She noticed him first. She seemed to always notice him first now.

He seemed to be enjoying himself with two friends, a blonde and a pinkette. He was sitting on the back of a bench with his feet propped up on the seat. The pink haired girl was sitting on the bench and the blonde was standing next to her. The buildings of Konoha were peaking out from behind trees and the sun was raised high above. But the trees surrounding them gave the trio sharp shadows.

A perfect shot.

Hinata didn't know why but she was feeling more confident than she ever had when walking towards the un-named stranger. Were they even strangers anymore? She didn't know.

Sasuke looked up at Hinata made her way towards them. He would've suggested that she was stalking him ages ago but each time they met she looked as surprised as he did. He felt his lips tug up.

She grabbed her camera and grinned.

Oh, it had definitely become a game.

Sasuke tapped his fingers on his knee while Hinata neared. Naruto followed his gaze, "Who's that, teme?"

"Don't know." Sasuke replied truthfully.

"Hi." Hinata said standing in front of them.

"Uh, hello." Sakura replied, looking a bit confused.

Hinata didn't look at her, she smiled and said, "Can I take your picture?"

"Um-" Sakura started.

"Fine, but I hope you don't expect me to smile."

"'Course not." Hinata grinned, took the picture and left.

"I think you _do_ know her dobe!" Naruto shouted.

_P H O T O G R A P H S_

Their last meeting was in the diary section at the local grocery store.

She was looking at a carton of eggs, making sure none of them were cracked and he was just coming up the isle with a cart full of food.

_He_ noticed her first

She felt his eyes on her and looked up. He gave her a half smile and wondered how long they would continue this game.

There had to be some reason why they kept running into each other. Sasuke briefly wondered what her name was. He tapped his pocket thoughtfully. Maybe it was time to end this game.

Hinata frowned a bit, she didn't even have her camera. That almost made things awkward. She drummed her fingers on the on the carton of eggs as her frowned deepened. _I don't even know his name, _she thought.

Before she knew it Sasuke was walking towards her. She squeaked a bit and turned red.

Sasuke stopped in front of her and gave her a small smile.

He took out his phone and held it up.

"Can I take your picture?"

Hinata blushed and grinned. "Sure but," She then covered her mouth and tried to hide it. "I hope you don't expect me to smile."

_E N D_

**Hope you enjoyed(:**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
